pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
My Guardian Pretty Cure!
My Guardian Pretty Cure! is a Pre-Cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is dreams and growing up. Story The land of Guardians was an enchanted land powered by People's dreams who send small guardians to protect people's dreams protected by the Embryo of dreams. But when they are attacked by The Easter Company made of peoples nightmares who to use the Embryo to grant their wish. To save their world they send fairies to earth lockets to save their world while also sending off the Embryo for safety. Pretty Cures and Mascots Hashiru Nohara/Cure Cheer Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A hyper and out going cheerful girl who always is seen running around the track or cheering on her friends. She loves cheering people up and doesn't like seeing anyone sad. Her studying skills lack but she keeps them up enough to stay on the Track Team.In civilian form, she has magenta hair tied in a ponyrail and sugar pink eyes. As Cure Cheer, her hair turns lighter tying in a side ponytail and her eyes turn dark pink. Toryō Ayano/Cure Colorful A calm, cool and collected girl who has a large love of art and fashion.She seems to really like ballet loving to sketch different moves from it or costumes. She is also stubborn, disobedient and can be quite ironic at times, but overall she is very sensible and moderate.In civilian form, she has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Colorful, her hair turns light blue and her eyes turn light blue. Hachimitsu Hayashida/Cure Bake A kind yet ditzy young woman who teaches the cooking class at school. She is known for her kindness though tends to order students a bit roughly though is pretty laid back outside of class. She is the older sister of Kakyoku. In civilian form, she has dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. As Cure Bake, her hair turns blonde tied in a bun with long hanging strands and her eyes turn green. Kakyoku Hayashida/X Diva/Cure Diva Hachimitsu's younger sister with a love of singing but due to her dream being corrupted by the leader of Easter she was under his control using her to bring out and destroy dreams. But when she was purified she wasn't up to being a cure but when her sister and the other cures are attacked she uses her powers to bring them back. In civilian form, she has Rose gold hair to her shoulders in a thick braid and brown eyes. As X Diva, her hair is a dark orange tied in short pigtails and dark orange eyes wearing a black headband with a diamond clip on the front with an X over it.As Cure Diva, her hair grows down to her legs tied in pigtails with a curl at the end. Ran She is Shisso's mascot. Miki She is Toryo's mascot. Suu She is Hachimitsu's mascot. Dia She is Kakyoku's mascot. Villains Easter They are the villains of the series. Items PreCure Locks and Keys They are the henshin items of the series. They look like a lock usually on a chain in the cures colors with a four leaf clover style gem in the cures colors behind the keyhole. The key has the same clover design on the top of it in the same colors as the cures. Dreaming Eggs They are what cures are in charge of keeping safe. An egg in everyone's heart that holds the power of who they want to be and can be corrupted into X Eggs that Easter uses. Locations Yume City: It's where the story takes place. In it: * Yumeiro Academy: It's where the cures go to school. Family Students and Staff of Yumeiro Academy TBA Episodes # Let's bring a little Cheer to your Heart! Cure Cheer is Born! # To Paint a new future! Cure Colorful is born! # A sweet treat full of Joy! Cure Bake is Born! Category:Fan Series